Thank You
by dubb1
Summary: Retelling Of The End Of Northwest Mansion Mystery
1. Chapter 1

_Note: this lemon is a retelling of the end of Gravity falls: Northwest Mansion Mystery the episode happened just the same but Dipper & the other kids are 17 yr instead of 12 yr._

"Haha. But seriously, I'd better go and find someone to clean this up. Pacifica said walking away

"Woo! Scobbity-doo! Hornswaggle m' goat knees!" McGucket said coming up behind Dipper

"Whoa-ho-ho, what's up, McGucket?" "Hey—"

McGucket grabs Dipper by the shoulders and they dash around a corner to speak in private.

"Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya. I fixed the laptop. I been doin' calculations, and I think somethin' terrible is comin'! The apocalypse! The End Times!"

"(sighs and pinches nose)You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party." Let's have some fun for once, huh? (Walks off, smiling)

"But-!" McGucket plucks the laptop from his beard and opens it. The screen reads "IMMINENT THREAT" with what appears to be a countdown, showing less than twenty-four hours until whatever is coming.

"Oh, this is bad! Somethin's comin'! Somethin' big!"

As Dipper returned he looked around the party was so much better than it was before even the original guest seems to be having a better time.

Returning Pacifica had a calm happy smile on her face that made Dipper happy that she was back.

"So everything is set?"

"Yup the cleaning crew will be here to clean up after the party."

As the watched the party more Pacifica found a lot of entertainment watching her father trying to gain control of the chaos that was happening. Feeling that now he know how it feels to be powerless. Turning to Dipper Pacifica couldn't help but feel something when she looked at him, this was the boy who exposed her family secret, the brother to the girl she insulted because of her silliness. He was also the boy who save her from the ghost, the one who made her realized he didn't she didn't have to be like her parents & the one who gave her the courage to defy her father & save everyone. Now just being near him make her feel strange but in a good way.

"Hey Dipper …"

"Yeah…"

"Listen can we talk somewhere private."

"Sure, but what about the party & your parent."

"I think they'll be busy." She said turning to see Manly-Dan doing another cannon ball in the fountain

Taking back to the room where the ghost first appeared away from the party to their surprise the room was fixed & now Pacifica & Dipper finally had a chance to talk.

"So Pacifica what is it you wanted to talk about."

"Listen Dipper I need to know something…?" Pacifica asked

"Sure what is it?" Dipper said

"We're friends now right?" Pacifica asked

"You save my life of course we are." Dipper plan stated

"So we can put everything that happened before tonight between Mabel, you & I behind us?" Pacifica asked

"Mabel has." Dipper replied

"But what about you?" She asked him

"To be honest I feel a little bad about how I view you."Dipper said as he looked to the floor

"How so?" She asked?

"Well up until tonight I thought you were just another spoiled brat living in the lap of luxury, but seeing how your parents treat you not the mention how they force you to hold up to false high standards based on the lives of your family, but if I had known what you really go through I wouldn't have been so quick to judge." Dipper replied "it's not your fault I never gave you a reason not to think that way about me,but we can put that behind us now right?"

"Defiantly."

"Good because there is something I want to give you."She said

"Pacifica, you saved me from being firewood you don't…"

"No Dipper this is to thank you for helping me change." She interpreted

"Well ok." Dipper said

"Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise."

Following her request Dipper closes his eye promising not to peak, taking a deep breath Pacifica prepared herself for what she was about to do. With cheeks blushing Pacifica moved for her surprise, with another deep breath she went for it. Pacifica pressed her lips against Dipper's resulting in their first kiss. Dipper's eyes flew open their lips made contact shocked for a second, Dipper quickly backed away in shocked breaking the kiss disappointing Pacifica .

"Why'd you back away?" asked Pacifica

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked

"I wanted to thank you." She replied

Dipper could help but blush, however Pacifica began to believe that maybe she overstepped fearing that she may have made a strange move & ruined her first true friendship.

"Wait, Dipper, I-I'm sorry I thought you would like it I don't want to make things strange & I understand if you didn't like it." She said in a depressed tone

"I never said I didn't like it."Dipper said with a blush while looking away

"You didn't?" She asked

"Your lips are very soft & warm." Dipper said deepening his blush

"T-they are?" she asked feeling flattered

"Yea you just surprised me that's all.."Dipper said

"Well then can we try again?" She asked

Dipper was surprised that Pacifica wanted to kiss again not too long ago she paid him to forget about their hug now she want to kiss him.

"sure…" he said shyly

With the okay from Dipper, Pacifica embraced him once more wrapping her arms around his neck going right back into the kiss, but this time he was kissing back. Neither could understand why this felt right but neither one wanted it to end. Suddenly Pacifica let out a yelp but before Dipper could find out the reason why she became much more aggressive forcing her tongue into his mouth while pressing her breasts harder against him, almost on instinct Dipper return the favor.

"I can't believe I'm making out with him/her but it feels so amazing." They both thought

Their make-out session lasts for a few more seconds before they broke their kiss finally letting each other to breathe.

"Wow that was amazing Pacifica ." Dipper complemented

"Not as amazing as you Mr. Fresh." She teased

"Wait what are you…"

"Seems you have a bad case wandering hands…look over my shoulder" She interrupted again.

A confused look appeared over Dipper's face was shocked too when he saw that during their kiss that he had grabbed Pacifica's ass. Each hand had a hand full of each cheek. Looking back with rosy cheeks Dipper began to say he was sorry for what he had done, but before he could he was stopped by Pacifica who calm his embarrassment with a simple look.

"You don't have to be ashamed in fact I like it." She told him

"You do.." He asked in shock

"By the way have you noticed yet?" She asked

"Notice what.?" He asked

"I'm not wearing underwear." She whispered in his ear

Dipper's face became completely red upon the realization that she was telling the truth, Pacifica could help but giggle at Dipper his shocked face.

"You know you pretty adorable when you blush." He said

"I do… Wait I hate being called that so why do I like it when she calls me that." He said to her which made her giggle.

"You know Dipper I was just going to give you another kiss maybe you'd like something better than a kiss."

"Like what?" he gulped as he asked

"Like... me." She said with a slight blush growing on her cheeks

Planting a quick kiss she then backed away, Dipper could only watch in awe as Pacifica dropped her dressed to the floor revealing her naked body. Pacifica was well developed for a 17yr her body was very voluptuous, with 36E-cup size boob & big round rear not to mention how clean shaven she was between her legs. Dipper couldn't believe what he was seeing nor didn't want to stop. Trying his best to remain at eye level Dipper, found himself wondering one thing why was he so turned on & he wanted to touch her all over.

"Stupid hormones." He thought as he fought his rising hard-on

"You know the best part of having a body like this?" She asked him

"What?" He asked

"Unlike my mom…it's all natural." She said

Pacifica wasn't kidding her mother, spent millions on her body alone to get what she had naturally, not to mention countless facelifts were beginning to make her mom look like she was made of plastic.

"Well aren't you going to come & get it." She teased

Dipper felt like a statue right in front of him as a busty blonde beauty but couldn't move trapped like a deer caught in the headlight.

"Pacifica, aren't worried about being caught."

"No I don't care about being caught, the only thing I care is you & I, being with you here & now as my first."

"You want me to be your first!?" He asked in shock

"Do you know anyone else named Dipper." She asked

"But aren't we getting ahead of ourselves." Dipper asked trying to change the subject.

"Hey you're the one who grabbed my ass, I was just going to kiss you but you obviously wanted more than that." She inquired

"That was an accident." Dipper stated

"Oh really then why didn't you let go .?" She teased

"I uh…." Dipper knew she had him there

"I know why, you have a thing for PAWGS I saw how you were checking out that red haired lifeguard at the pool." She said

Dipper had no come back in fact now he was embarrassed not just for the fact that Pacifica saw him ogling Wendy, but for the fact that she may have had figured out his taste in girls. No longer willing to wait any longer Pacifica decided to make the next move undoing Dipper's shirt revealing his abs in the making which only impressed her more.

"I see we have a hunk in the making but is he a stud too?" She asked

"Pacifica .." Before Dipper could protest Pacifica placed a kiss on his lips to calm him but also speak.

"Dipper I know this is rushing things especially after we became friends & you have every right to be against this, but to me this feels right to me being with you like this. The way it felt when we kiss, the way if felt when touched me I felt something that I never felt before…like something been held deep inside & I want you to bring it out ."

"Passion?" He asked

"Maybe…" She said

"Look, Pacifica I have to admit something I felt too." Dipper began

"If we both felt it then why…?"

"I don't want you to wake up the next day & feel that it was a mistake." Dipper interrupted, Pacifica was in shock as he said that but she is determined to see this through

"Dipper I could never feel that way… unless you feel that way about me?" She asked him

"Pacifica I could never feel that way about you." Dipper reassured

"Then show me with your body…" She commanded

No longer willing to hold back Pacifica then pressed her breasts against his chest while pulling him back into another make-out session. The feeling of her breasts made the rush from their kiss that much stronger. So much stronger that Dipper grabbed her ass again this time fully aware of it as their make-out session grew more intense than the last time and they loved every second, but was forced to part for breath.

"See how good this feels & after what we both been through we both need this." She said

"You've made your point." He said

"Good now… about my stud…" She said as she dropped to her knees, Pacifica then undid Dipper's belt reaching into his pant pulling out a fully erect cock.

"H-how do you hide this monster?" Pacifica said being overwhelmed

"Family secret." Dipper said with nervous smile

Pacifica could help but be a little intimidated, Dipper was well hung a little too much as she feared she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." he teased

"I'll show you." Taking his challenge Pacifica started off slow getting a feel for his cock in her mouth once she had it she became more aggressive stroking his shaft with both hands while licking, kissing, & sucking on his head like a lollipop. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through Dipper was dumbfounded by how good she was despite it being her first time.

"Where did you learn this." He moaned

"My mom's dirty movies…that how she gets off nowadays" She said in between licks

"Are you serious…what about your..?"

"Please he hasn't satisfied her in years all he cares is getting himself off, the only reason she put up with it is for the money & cosmetic surgery." She explained

"Wow." Dipper said

"Wanna see what else I learned?" She asked with a seductive smile

"Yes please…" Dipper asked impatiently

With that Pacifica went full force locking Dipper's dick between her tit giving him his first tit fuck. Dipper felt like he was being crushed by mountains of softness while the tip of his cock was being sucked barely able to stand Dipper leaned against the pool table to stay up while moaning her name. Pacifica was loving this just as much not just because she loved the taste of his cock considering that she had no experience doing this before now, but the satisfying look on his face was all she needed to know she was doing a great job.

"Pacifica… I'm going to explode." Dipper informed

"Can't have that now can we." Pacifica said as she stopped her action completely denying Dipper from cumming much to his disappointment.

"Why'd you stop I was so close." He whined

"Don't be mad I just want that somewhere else." She said

"Fine, but now it's my turn, lay down on the bear rug."

Following his request Pacifica laid herself on the rug her legs spread wide while beckoning Dipper to come to her with her finger. Pouncing on her, Dipper looked down at her with a sudden craving to have her while she looked up with a desire to be taken.

"You look tasty." He complimented

"Don't be shy taste me dork." She said as Dipper went to work, Dipper began kissing Pacifica all over starting from her lips moving to her necks. All Pacifica was able to do was giggle & moan, Moving downward Dipper began moving to he reached her chest.

"Wow these tits are like a mountain with pink peaks." He thought as he grab handfuls of each mound Dipper gave her the massage of a lifetime while he used his thumbs to tease her nipples, Pacifica's moan became louder & louder it was a good thing the noise from the party cancel her out otherwise she would have been heard.

"This feel so much better much better doing it myself where'd you learn that?" She asked between breath

"Let just say you're not the only one who studied dirty movies." Dipper said between licks which caused her to get a curious & seductive smile

"Show me what else you learned." She moaned

Latching onto one of her nipple Dipper begins to suck & nibble on her making Pacifica howl in pleasure. Dipper was amazed at how tasty her tits were going back & forward between both breasts

"Yes…yes suck my suck my tits, pines you animal." She moaned

"If she likes this, then she'll love this." He thought as he inhaled both of her nipples at once causing her to gasp out loud as he sucks on both tits while he massaged them.

"You're treating my girls like pizza dough." She moaned

"Sorry, but they're my girls now." Dipper said as he continued

Pacifica was helpless, Dipper was amazing at what he was doing it wasn't long before she was reaching her end. Pacifica couldn't take much more despite Dipper being a first timer doing this he was a natural, see that they were about to reach her breaking point Dipper gave one final suck causing her to moan as she came hard.

"Dippppppperrrrrrrr!" she yelled as she felt her juices flow from her breathing hard Pacifica was surprised at how hard she came just from Dipper just playing with her boob knowing that she never came like that doing it herself.

"Wow I've never cum that hard before doing it myself." Pacifica stated

"Just think how hard you will when I get down there." Dipper said as he slowly moved making his way to Pacifica's legs but upon trying to open them he met some resistance from her, looking up he noticed that Pacifica's was super red glowing from shyness.

"Is something wrong?" Pacifica asked

"It's just no one's ever seen down there except for my nanny when she used to change me as a baby." Pacifica informed

"If you want to we could…"

"No I want to go all the way nothing is going to stop us now." She said interrupting her

Opening her legs to Dipper was able to see what nobody has ever seen before, Pacifica's young wet virgin pussy. The look on his face was a face of approval which eased her embarrassment while Dipper inhaled her scent which to him me like cinnamon spice.

"W-Well what do you think?" She asked him

"It's beautiful." Dipper said in a sincere voice

"R-really?" She asked

"And it looks tasty." He said with a smile

"Huh?" Pacifica question

"So much that I want to eat it." He said as he licked his lips and wiped the drool from his cheek

"Dipper pines don't you dare I haven't recovered from you playing with my boobs." She said but Dipper Ignored her as Dipper moved in close seeing her clit gave him an idea for turning her on he blew on it which sent her a chill that began running up & down her spine like lightning.

"Dipper...don't tease me like that." She moaned

"How can I not your clit is cute." Dipper said as he gave her clit a little pinch Pacifica's pussy reacted in a way that resembled gasping, taking a chance Dipper dived in stuffing his tongue in Pacifica.

"DIPPER!" was all she could say as he invaded her with his tongue.

Dipper began thrashing her inner walls while sucking on her making her moan like she never did before as she threw her head back wearing a perverted grin on her face.

"This is better than when he was playing with my tits… H-how is he so good at this?…" she thought

"Oh Dipper harder, harder, deeper.. eat me pines!"

Pacifica's horny request made Dipper more aggressive as he sped up drinking her sweet love juices as it began to leak. Lost in the moment Pacifica's inner thighs began to squeeze the sides of Dipper's head while she used her legs to push his face deeper into her womanhood.

"Oh Dipper it like you're making out with my pussy!" She told him

After being fucked by Dipper's tongue for so long Pacifica finally met her end when Dipper got her g-spot came hard spraying juice all over his face. Pulling his face from out between her legs Dipper moved over her as Pacifica still coming down from her orgasm breathing hard with a perverted smile as she looked at the boy who made her cum twice.

"You're one pervy girl Pacifica." Dipper whispered in her ear

"Says the boy who was frenching my pussy." She whispered back "you know Mr. Fresh I should start calling dippy-fresh."

"Please don't…I just really hate the name" Dipper said

The two then shared a laugh it was cut the short by the sensation of their privates touching each other looking up at Dipper she gave a loving smile while she said…

"I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath Dipper guided his dick to Pacifica's entrance receiving a yelp from her the moment his head touched her outer lips. Pushing forward both began to moan at the sensation they were feeling as they became one.

"So tight." He thought

"So big" She thought

Pushing deeper until he reached the hymen feeling a bit nervous Dipper looked up at Pacifica who nodded telling him to do it. Try his hardest to be quick he forced his through popping her cherry. Seeing some blood not to mention how hard Pacifica was trying to keep a straight face only made Dipper worry.

"Pacifica are you maybe I should..."

"I-I'm fine I knew it was going to hurt a little but don't pull out just kiss me."

Dipper complied with Pacifica's demand locking lips to help her take her mind off her pain. Slowly the pain began to fade causing the kiss to loosen up until it broke both were looking at each other.

"Kinda funny huh?" Dipper asked

"What is Dipper?" Pacifica asked

"This morning we hated each other now we're..."

"Doing it in one of my parents' favorite room."Pacifica finished

"Pretty much."Dipper said

"This morning I was a different person, now I'm a new person." She said

"And what does this "new" you want now?" he asked teasing

"For you to stop talking & fuck her."

"Don't mind if I do." Dipper said as he started to thrust it only took a few slow ones before Dipper found his rhythm despite his first time Dipper was a beast, every thrust made Pacifica moan his name as he ravaged her.

"Yes, yes harder make me yours, you beast!" Pacifica shouted

Dipper loved hearing Pacifica the more he fucked her the tighter she became it was heaven for him. Finally Dipper felt himself coming to the end, but didn't want to pull out instead continued thrusting as he came inside Pacifica causing her to scream loud as she was filled with his cum. Done Dipper fell back pulling out causing some of his cum to leak out, finally able think straight Dipper realized what he had just did his eyes shot open with the feeling that he crossed a line.

"Shit! Pacifica I-I'm sorry we were in the moment I didn't mean to cum inside you…" Dipper panicked

"you're pretty cute when you panic…but relax." Pacifica said

"But what about.."

"Dipper I already had the talk & I'm on the pill now relax…" she interrupted sitting up

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to ruin the mood." Dipper apologized

"You didn't, now how about round 2?" Pacifica asked but, before Dipper could react Pacifica pounced sitting on top of him looking down at him with a look that was both seductive & dominating.

"I think I like this position more." She said with a seductive grin

"Of course you do you are the one on top." He teased

Letting out a quick giggle before grabbing Dipper's cock amazed at how hard he still was considering the load he just unleashed. Lining themselves up Pacifica dropped down sending Dipper's cock right back inside her. The sudden action caused them both to cum a little, while keeping themselves from yelling.

"Now I love this position I think I can feel you in my womb." She moaned as she squeezed him with her inner walls.

"Pacifica.."

"Dipper just lay still it's my turn to please you." She said to him, complying Dipper laid still as Pacifica began going up & down on him this new position was now Pacifica's favorite not only did she feel in control, but that Dipper was getting bigger & inside her.

"So big…so deep." She moaned as she bounced on Dipper's lap."

"Sorry Paz, but I can't hold still any longer." He said as he grabbed her hips Dipper began thrusting upward matching Pacifica's rhythm, now feeling pleasure so intense Pacifica found herself lost in the moment.

"Yes…yes…fuck…yes." She yelled

Leaning over Pacifica leaned in locking lips with Dipper while moaning "yes,more Dipper" in his mouth as she began bouncing harder on his cock. Dipper quickly responded thrusting upward even harder, slamming into each other like a car crashing into a wall. Finally both reaching their limit as they moan each other's name.

"Let's cum together." Pacifica suggested

No longer able hold back, both lovers came at the same time filling & cover each other with the other's cum. Exhausted Pacifica collapsed onto Dipper snuggling into him while drifting off to sleep.

"Wait we need to get back to the party!" Dipper said as he tried to shake her awake

"just give me 5 min to catch my breath." She said falling asleep

5 Minutes Later

After finally waking Pacifica up the two redressed while cleaning leaving no trace of what they did. Rejoining the party unnoticed they arrived just in time to see everyone praising Preston of not just a great party but for saving the earlier guests from the ghost like a sponge he was soaking it up. Pacifica was a little upset that her dad was taking credit for her heroics bet one look from Dipper changed her mind as his praise was what mattered to her. Sifting through the crowd they found Mabel & Candy watching Grenda saying goodbye to her new boyfriend as everyone was leaving.

"Hey bro-bro where have you been?" Mabel asked

"Just enjoying the party with Pacifica." He said with innocent smile

"That… nice…we should get going c'mon guys." Mabel yelled

As the five walked to the front gate Mabel & her friend were in front while Dipper & Pacifica were behind.

"Thanks again for tonight this was the best night ever for me." Pacifica thanks

"Me too…you sure you'll be alright." Dipper asked in concerned

"The cleaning crew will be here in a few moments so I'll be fine." She said

"Oh shoot I almost forgot." he yelled

"What?" everyone asked

"This." and without warning Dipper grabs Pacifica's hand pulling her right into his embrace and kissed her in front of his sister & friends, though surprised a first Pacifica quickly responded by kissing back the kiss lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart with Dipper heading out the front gate while Pacifica headed back to the mansion leaving the other with their jaws dropped frozen in shock. As the two got further apart the same thought ran their minds.

"I think I'm in love." 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: this chapter takes place after a tale of two Stans**_

It had only been a few weeks since that night but for Dipper & Pacifica it felt like yesterday. During that time Dipper has been helping her be more accustomed to the freedom she now felt. In one instance Dipper went as far as with Mabel's help made peace with the Lilliputians allowing them to play mini golf at Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt again, which was where he took them for their first date. Pacifica loved her first date considering she was playing for fun & what Dipper did to make it possible. Their first date was the start in a long list of romantic gestures that made Pacifica fall for him more resulting in many sexy ways she thanked him.

"Thanks for the ride Dipper & for introducing me to your great-uncle ford."

"No problem…"

"So tomorrow night for our movie night."

"I'll see you at there."

Leaning in for a kiss the two instantly began making out, lost in the moment Dipper's hands made their way up Pacifica's shirt & down the back of her pants. Pacifica began moaning into Dipper's mouth as he played with her ass & tits. Sliding off her boobs, Dipper made his way to her pants but her self-control kicked in closing her leg denying him access.

"Dipper you know we can't not here."

"I know but can you blame…"

"I promise to make it up to you tomorrow after the movie we can even do what we did earlier in the underwear store…back at your place"

Both began to smile perversely as they kiss one more time before Pacifica left the Stan mobile taking her bags with her, as Dipper drove off Pacifica felt a surge between her legs thinking to herself.

"Damn that geek makes me horny."

Walking inside with her bags Pacifica was met by her mother Priscilla Northwest who was standing on the stairs.

"Oh hello mother."

"Out shopping with your friends."

"Yes ma'am sorry I was late..."

A silence fell between the two before Pacifica said goodnight leaving unware of the death stare her mother was giving behind her back. Once in her room Pacifica began to breathe easier still wondering about the strange feeling that she's been getting from her mother for weeks now.

"Better get ready for bed."

Stripping down to nothing Pacifica went to her private bathroom to freshen up before bed, taking a moment she began to admire her body in her full body mirror.

"Damn I'm sexy."

Pacifica began posing showing off her tit perking them out over & over until she noticed something that made her wonder.

"Did my boobs get a little bigger?" she thought

Pacifica couldn't help but wonder but also at the same time shouldn't be surprised, ever since she & Dipper became a couple he's groped & fondled her girls so much that if they did grow it should not be surprising.

"If he keeps this up one of these day I'm gonna wake with F-cups instead of E-cups." She joked

Moving down Pacifica began admiring her ass, feeling pride for being a pawg, her admiring came to an end when she noticed a red mark on both cheeks.

"Still can't believe we did that in the modeling room." She giggled

Thinking back to a few hours ago Pacifica to Dipper to the gravity falls mall for an after-hours sale into the lingerie department picking a few items she took Dipper into the modeling room where she began modeling her selections forcing him to not move. Each one was more revealing than the last until she was done, however before she could get dress Dipper turned her over his knees & began smacking her ass claiming it punishing for torturing him with her sexiness. To his surprise Pacifica liked being spanked demanded that he continue which he did until she came, leading to a strong make out session while Dipper massaged her then stinging ass.

"I defiantly want to do that again maybe with a little role play." She cooed rubbing the fading marks

After quick shower Pacifica went to bed falling asleep thinking about what happened tonight & what was going to happen tomorrow. Unknown to Pacifica as she slept there were eyes looking at her eyes that were fill with contempt & jealousy for her, eyes that belonged her mother.

"Wrenched wench how dare you keep that cock to yourself…" thought Priscilla

Leaving Priscilla made her way through the mansion to the lower levels entering a room Priscilla found what looked like a dungeon inside, walking through she entered another room unlike the other this one was a well-furnished media room complete with a bar. After mixing her drinks Priscilla positioned herself in the front row turning onto a porno, downing shot after shot Priscilla tried to keep her mind on the movie but all she could think about was her daughter, the boy Preston hired & that night.

Weeks Earlier

As Priscilla watched her husband try & maintain control over the new guess who were just let in by Pacifica embarrassed by this she left her husband to gather her thought. Moving to a more quiet part of the mansion, as walked she became alerted to the sound of her daughter's voice.

"How do you hide this monster?" Then another voice replying.

"Family secret." A voice belonging to the pines boy

Moving in closer she noticed a light coming from a room as she peaked in to her shock she noticed Pacifica naked on her knees pleasing the pines boy, disgusted Priscilla about to put a stop but froze at the sight of Dipper dick.

"That commoner is huge so much larger than Preston."

"Where did you learn this?" He moaned

"My mom's dirty movies…that how she gets off" She said in between licks

"Are you serious…what about your?"

"Please he hasn't satisfied her in years all he cares is getting himself off, the only reason she put up with it is for the money & cosmetic surgery."

"Wow."

"Wanna see what else I learned."

"Yes please…"

Priscilla was just furious now not just for the fact that Pacifica knew about her movie collection or that Pacifica was revealing personal info to what she sees as trash but seeing her having way with the trash's impressive cock feeling it should be her. Priscilla's jealousy only became worse as she watch Pacifica bouncing on Dipper's cock, all the while saying.

"That cock should be mine…"

Unable to stand it anymore she left to rejoin her husband as he finally got the party under control minutes later. Priscilla watch as Dipper & Pacifica returned later angry at her daughter for having something that she wanted & at Dipper feeling his cock should be hers. Fading back to reality just as her movie was ending Priscilla felt that she can no longer stand it anymore.

"Tomorrow that boy is mine."

The Next Night

Tonight was going to be another great night thought Pacifica as she showered, another romantic date followed by kinky sex. The thoughts of what was coming tonight made her horny so much she wanted to skip the date part but she promised Dipper that she'd go see this mystery movie with him.

"He's such a dork but he's my dork…"

Finishing her shower Pacifica returned to her room only to discover her mother sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Going out again I see…"

"Yes I'm going to the movies with my friends…I will be late tonight…"

"Your friends or that pines boy." Replied Priscilla

Pacifica grew concern wondering how she knew anything about her date with Dipper but managed to keep a straight face.

"I don't know what's your talking about."

"Don't play dumb child I was saw you with the pines boy throwing yourself at him like a tart & I know that you've been with him these past weeks.

Pacifica felt even more fear knowing that her mother was aware of her relationship with Dipper.

"Just imagine what would happened if your father found out about this…the horrible things that he could do or have done to that boy not to mention his family…it almost makes me want to cringe. She said while standing

Pacifica knew where this was going, she known her mother long enough to know when she trying to blackmail someone.

"What do you want?" she replied

"Simple the boy…"

"Excuse me…!"

"I've seen his cock I want it…though is attached to low class trash it is still impressive for my attention…a brat like you doesn't deserve such a tool like that it should be pleasing someone more deserving someone with the experience to truly appreciate it like me…" Priscilla replied as she pulled out a compact mirror.

"You're crazy it you think I'll let you anywhere near my boyfriend!"

"How cute you see that little gutter-trash as a boyfriend but you have no choice ether he become mine or your father will deal with him."

Pacifica instantly became enraged that her own mother would try & blackmail her like this just to sleep with Dipper.

"No I won't let you or him touch him."

"I thought you would resist but I have another…plan"

Pulling back her compact Priscilla blew some powder into Pacifica's face, stumbling backwards causing her towel to drop Pacifica immediately began to feel the effects as her body becoming numb while she dropped to her knees.

"What did you do to me?"

"Just a little paralysis powder it will wear off soon…oh crone."

Suddenly the largest butler in the staff appeared ready for Priscilla's orders.

"Take her to my special room then come with me I have someone to pick up." She ordered

Following orders he picked up Pacifica's naked body carrying her away while she tried to stay conscious.

"Hope you don't mind dear but I'll be borrowing some of your clothes."

Later At The Movies

As Dipper waited outside for Pacifica he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"Where she the movie about to start & everyone is went inside already…I should have picked her up."

Suddenly a limo drove up Dipper immediately recognized it as belonging to the Northwest's family but also confused as Pacifica said that she would walk to the movies. Stepping out Dipper was shocked to see that it wasn't Pacifica but it was her mother Priscilla.

"Mrs. Northwest?"

"Aw pines boy there you are..." she said in a fake friendly manner

"I'm sorry to say that Pacifica won't be able to make it to your date so she asked me to take her place…so shall we…" she lied

Dipper knew right off the back that she was lying, Pacifica would never tell her about their date nor that they were in a relationship to make matter worse she was wearing Pacifica's favorite hot pink dress.

"Ok what's going on here?"

Priscilla immediately dropped the act decided to get to the point about the reason she's here & not her daughter.

"Ok…fine I know about you & my daughter if you want to see her again you'll do as I say or not only will you never see her again but I will personally make your life & the lives of your family a living hell.

Angered Dipper grabbed her by the shoulders demanding to know what she did to her daughter however he was grabbed from behind by crone. Restraining Dipper, he tried to break free but Priscilla pulled out her compact again blowing the same powder into his face causing him to pass out.

"Dipper wake up please."

Hearing a familiar voice Dipper began to open his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings.

"A dungeon…did I land in the middle ages."

"Dipper snap out of it…"

Looking to his left to his shock he saw Pacifica strapped to the wall next to him completely naked.

"Pacifica what are you doing here…like this?"

"Hate to break it to you love but you're not looking so good yourself."

Taking a moment Dipper realized that he was in the same situation that Pacifica was in.

"What the hell is going why is your mom doing this?"

"She wants to fuck you."

"WHAT!?"

"She thinks she deserves your cock more than me & want me to turn you over to her when I refused she gassed me."

"I'm no sex toy."

"That's not how she sees it…Dipper…I'm…"

Before she had the chance to say anything else a cloaked figure entered the room, the figure removed her hood revealing herself to be Priscilla.

"Well…well I see you're both awake now good almost time to begin oh crone."

Entering the room carrying a small bottle walking to Dipper he force his mouth open pouring the liquid down his throat while Pacifica looked on in horror. Coughing hard due to choking on the substance Dipper looked up demanding to know what he was just forced fed.

"What the…hell was that!"

"Oh just a little drug to make sure you stay up for a while…I want this to last for a while…"

"You're not gonna get away with this." Said Pacifica

"Aw is someone upset because I took their toy away." Mocked Priscilla

"He's not a toy he's my boyfriend."

"What he was to you doesn't matter anymore he's mine now."

"You think you can keep me here sooner or later my family & friends will come looking for me."

"I don't plan on keeping you here long just until I'm satisfied but once I'm done you'll be begging to come back for more."

"No I'll be going to the cops."

"I'll tell dad."

"oh really what will those idiots do nothing & as for your father he won't believe you & even if he did it won't matter because he'll do anything to preserve his & his family image & reputation…face it you mind as well enjoy the show.

"I'm not letting this happen!" Said Pacifica trying to break the restraints

"Quiet if you're a good girl maybe I'll let you have what's left of him."

Suddenly Dipper began to breathe hard as if he was gasping for air scaring Pacifica while Priscilla smiled knowing the drug was taking effect. The two look watch as he became fully erect while Priscilla laughed evilly.

"This hurts why does it hurt so much!?"

"Oh that's just the side effects."

"Side effects!?" growled Pacifica

"Users of these drugs might experience a painful erection but then again I was willing to take that chance, I don't care about your pleasure just mine…be good & crone will give you the antidote…"

"Very good that will be all crone." She said sending crone out the door

"Well pines she we begin," she said dropping her robe revealing her naked body.

Priscilla's figure was almost identical to Pacifica's however hers was the result plastic surgery making her skin look plastic as she tried to shape her body to be better than her daughter. Pacifica's anger was only getting stronger the fact her mother would do this & force her to watch was more than she could take. Priscilla feeling good about her actions pressed breasts against Dipper, almost instantly he felt the difference, Priscilla's were not soft they felt hard like silicone & her skin felt like plastic.

"Tell me pine do my breasts feel better than Pacifica's their defiantly bigger." She said mocking her daughter

"You crazy bitch…" yelled Pacifica

Priscilla ignored Pacifica focusing on Dipper, grabbing hold of his cock hard he let out an angry grunt but again she did not care.

"Oh my your rod is more impressive than I thought, shame you were wasting it on her…but don't worry I'll make better use of it."

Priscilla then inhaled Dipper's cock while he yelp in discomfort much to horror of Pacifica who was helpless to do anything.

"Dipper I'm sorry." She cried

Priscilla became more aggressive biting Dipper while sucking on him, turning his yelps into groans of pain.

"Stop it you're hurting him!"

"Shut your mouth brat this dick belongs to me now & I'll do whatever I want to it."

Turning she could see the anger in his face for what she was doing to him not that she even cared.

"You should be grateful a woman like me lowering her standards for trash like you is a blessing embrace."

"Please a woman like you can turn a straight man gay." He shot back

"Very funny pines although I should expect that a brat like you would only be interested in brats like her…it takes a real man to appreciate

"Any man in this town would be begging to be in your position."

"Except your husband…"

Angered Priscilla looked Dipper in the eye before slapping him across the face hard.

"Struck a nerve." He mocked

Priscilla was about to slap Dipper again but then stopped instead smiled at him.

"I was just going to use & let you leave but now I think I'll keep you a little longer so that crone can give you some obedience training."

"Obedience training?" asked Pacifica

"I don't like dogs like you & my daughter who don't obey their master, so I'll have crone fix that after I'm done & if you continue to defy me I'll have to have you neutered."

"Considering how underused that thing between your legs is you might just kill two birds with one stone by yourself."

"Well I'll just have to make up for lost time." she said

Turning around Priscilla proceeded to show off her ass to Dipper, bearing a strong resemblance to Pacifica's but a bit larger.

"Surely even a dog can appreciate an ass like that big round…"

"Full of silicone." Shot Pacifica

Now truly angry decided to punish her daughter by having helplessly watch as she fucked Dipper

"Hope you're ready pines & I hope you're ready to see a real woman work."

"Leave him alone you bitch."

Knowing what was coming both tried again to free themselves but were helpless as Priscilla grabbed Dipper's cock again, holding it in place as she began to insert it. Both closed their eyes Priscilla was a millimeter away, when suddenly they heard a crash outside the room. Without warning crone came crashing through the door stumbling backwards right into Priscilla knocking her away from Dipper.

"Get off me you oaf!"

Storming through the door was none other than Wendy corduroy cracking her knuckles while wearing grinning.

"Dipper are you…whoa holy…!" she said seeing him & Pacifica naked & chained

"Stop looking!" yelled Pacifica

"Right sorry."

Quickly pulling out a small axe Wendy freed Pacifica before she took the axe setting Dipper free. Sharing a quick embrace the two watch as crone got back on his feet, the moment Dipper saw this the rage for everything that they had went through began welling up as if it were being channeled to his fist. As crone got closer Dipper let out a power right hooks knocking crone to the side & out surprising Wendy, Pacifica & even Priscilla.

"I owed you that you bastard…"

"Nice hook dude"

"Thanks…how did you find us…?"

"Thompson called me he said he saw you being put inside a limo outside the movies & considering only family owns limos I figured to come here…good thing too."

"Thanks Wendy I owe you & Thompson."

"Thank you if you hadn't come things would have been worse."

"No problem Pacifica…not what do we do about her?"

Turning to Priscilla, she realized that she was defenseless & scared all she could do was bluff.

"You don't know who you're dealing with if you try anything you'll all be sorry.

"You still think you're in control after everything you still think you're invincible." Said Pacifica squeezing the axe handle

"There's nothing you can do to me that won't ruin your lives…plus I won't forget this defiance consider all your lives over by the time I'm done with it.

Pacifica felt her rage build consumed by an urge to drive that axe into her skull but she knew that it would only make the situation worse.

"Hey lady don't be so sure you're winning this." Mocked Wendy

Reaching into her back pocket Wendy pulled out Dipper memory gun, much you his surprise.

"My memory gun how'd you get that?"

"Mable let me borrow…a couple days ago"

"Not sure whether to be thankful or annoyed."

"Memory gun." Asked Pacifica

"it can erase memories of those hit by the ray…the user can even erase select memories & place fake memories now.

Taking the gun Dipper started working on the settings once ready Dipper walked over to crone blasting him at point blank range before making more adjustment. Turning to Priscilla she got scared she tried to running but Pacifica knocked her back letting Dipper blasted her causing to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Good it's done…now nether will remember what happen tonight & your mom won't remember what she saw at the party or our relationship"

Pacifica felt that her mother was getting off easy but knew that this was the best option that they had at the moment. After placing Priscilla in her bed & dressing Wendy left taking the memory gun with her as she still needed it. Retuning to Dipper Pacifica saw that he had taken the antidote freeing himself from his drug induced painful erection.

"That's much better."

"Di…Dipper…I'm sorry…this is all my fault"

"How is any of this your fault?"

"If I hadn't forced you into having sex at the party my mom never would have seen us & this never would."

"Pacifica you didn't force me to do anything I was will all the way."

"No you wanted to stop but I was so caught up in my new since of freedom I didn't consider the consequence & that led to what happen tonight."

"None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is to make…matters worse I couldn't do anything to help you all I could do was watch my mother drug & assault you…if wend hadn't showed up it still would be happening…which is why" She cried

"Why what?"

"I don't think we should be toge…"

Before she could finish what she was going to say Dipper pulled her into an embrace cutting her off.

"Pacifica I know what you're going to say so please don't even think."

"But…"

"No…buts…what happen is not your fault & if you end our relationship now after what we've been through all you're doing is hurting us more."

Pacifica took a moment but realized the mistake that she was about to make, she was about to give up the first person to ever truly care for her. Hugging him back Pacifica tearfully apologize which he understand.

"Dipper can I stay with you tonight I can't stay here not tonight."

"Yes…"

The walk was quiet but comforting as they got farther & farther away from northwest manor. Once back at the shack Dipper went to take a shower while Pacifica waited for him. As he showered Dipper knew he didn't have to worry about Stan, Mable or ford tonight as both Stan & Mable were out for the night & wouldn't be back till morning & ford was down in his lab as usual. As he showered Dipper's mind as stuck on Pacifica wishing he knew how to relieve her of guilt for what happened to them.

"Maybe a night's sleep will help us both."

As Dipper returned to his room much his surprise Pacifica was standing there completely naked while looking at him with pleading eyes saying.

"Dipper I need you."

Without a second thought he dropped his towel before going to her, as the two embrace the instantly began making out falling onto Dipper's bed in the process. After a few seconds the two broke their kiss staring lovingly into each other.

"I love you Dipper."

"I love you too…"

Stilling up on top of him, Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hands placing them on her breasts begging him to grope her.

"Yes…keep going don't stop till I'm an f-cup." She moaned

Dipper was more than happy to please as he massaged Pacifica harder while he used his thumbs to tease her nipples, moaning over & over from his actions Pacifica lower her breasts to his face smothering him for a second before he inhaled both nipples while his hands began fondling her ass.

"Oh that feels so good dippy…"

Hearing that she was enjoying herself only made him more aggressive as sucked & squeezed even harder, until she couldn't hold herself back anymore & came.

"Feel better?" asked Dipper

"I'll let you know."

Suddenly Pacifica took notice of Dipper fully erect dick rubbing up against her ass, causing her to worry.

"Dipper are you ok?"

"It's ok this isn't like what happened I don't feel pain…I actually feel great…"

"Bet I can make it feel even better."

With that Pacifica turned herself around sitting on his chest, as she grabbed his cock getting a pleasured moan from Dipper she began stroking it. After getting a few more moan confirming he wasn't in pain, Pacifica no longer held back locking his dick between her tits she began stroking him while sucking on the tip like a lollipop. Pacifica was in full gear despite what she & Dipper went through his moans were comforting to her, in a matter of minutes he came right in her mouth. As Pacifica swallow his cum Dipper was catching his breath but Pacifica wasn't about to give him a break.

"Oh Dipper…" she called in a cute voice.

Looking up Dipper noticed Pacifica's pussy right above him, without time to react she lowered herself onto Dipper's face. Using her ass to tease him she began grinding, swaying & twerking her ass all over Dipper's face, despite the difficulty breathing Dipper was actually enjoying her actions. In response to what she was doing Dipper inhaled her pussy while she sat on his face.

"Oh Dipper that's it keep it up."

Pushing his tongue Dipper in Pacifica howled as she felt him getting deeper in her. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the slurping noises that Dipper was making & Pacifica's moans.

"Dipper I'm coming!"

Without holding back Pacifica let loose her juices into & onto Dipper's mouth, sliding off his face & onto his stomach taking a few breaths Pacifica was ready for more.

"Dipper take me now!" she said as her position herself on all fours over him

Eager to please Dipper slipped out from under her ready to give her what she asked for, in a few seconds was sliding his cock into her. Pacifica bit down on her lips as Dipper went inside her until his pelvis was pressed against her ass. Taking it slow at first Dipper quickly sped up the pace as he began slamming into Pacifica's ass while he pounded her.  
"Fuck me Dipper." She moaned again & again with each thrust

In full gear Pacifica decided to help a little as she pulled forward as he pulled back before slamming into each other. Adding onto the fun Dipper began slapping Pacifica's ass giving her an extra sensation that stung but felt great at the same time.

"Dipper I'm about to cum."

"Me too."

With one final thrust Dipper unloaded into Pacifica feeling her with cum before pulling out falling backwards. Taking a few breath Dipper watched as cum leaked out of Pacifica. Barely able to hold herself up Pacifica crawled over to Dipper kissing on his head.

"Dipper can we do it one more time."

"Lets"

Positioning herself onto Pacifica lowered herself onto Dipper reinserting his cock, until it was all the way in & she could feel him in her womb.

"So deep." She moaned

As Pacifica bounced on Dipper's cock her tit were bouncing freely seeing this only made him harder which made her tighter.

"You're so hard it feels so amazing."

"Not as amazing as how tight you are."

Leaning in the two locked lips again as the moan into each other's mouth, reaching behind Dipper grabbed Pacifica's ass causing her to yelp. Still stinging from her spanking, Dipper began thrusting upward while squeezing her ass adding to the pleasure that they both feel.

"Pacifica I can't hold it any longer."

"Then don't fill me with your dipping sauce."

With one last thrust Dipper shot all his cum into Pacifica while continuing to thrust inside of her. As Pacifica came to her body felt numb as she collapsed on top of Dipper, rolling on to his side laying Pacifica down next to him as they laid there Pacifica began to pet Dipper's cheek.

"Can't believe I was going to give this up."

"It's okay after what we been through…"

"Dipper promise me something."

"Sure…"

"Promise me that what we have never changes."

"I promise…" he said kissing her

"Dipper…thank you…"

The End…?


End file.
